


I Can Take Away The Pain

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know what Im doing ah, I really hope you enjoy this, I think?, Knee Surgery, Lots of domesticity, Lots of inaccuracies Im sure, M/M, Slight mention of Sophia Smith, Zayn takes care of Niall, if you look close enough you can see the Ziall love, im horrible at tags, it felt like this was a tad bit rushed, slight angst, slight mention of Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a submission to a prompt I chose to do for the lovely person this is gifted too! </p>
<p>The prompt was:</p>
<p>Zayn visits Niall after his surgery. H/c and domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



> Hello! I would like to apologize for any inaccuracies there may be and any mistakes I couldn't catch or find myself. Although I'm positive that I got all of them or at least almost all of them! 
> 
> Writing this was a blast and a whirlwind of fun and I enjoyed writing this as a gift for someone else! I've never done something like this before so it was a first for me, and I hope that I did it correctly that is!
> 
> Although I should apologize for the ending, I intended for it to be more in depth and detailed and more fluffy Ziall goodness but I sadly ran out of time and couldn't finish it how I'd envisioned it to end, and I just was busy the last month of the exchange I had left to finish this lovely piece, lots of testing to get done and finals to study for! I think though, I might edit this later on and possibly add on and make the ending better, but seeing as this is a tad bit late already I needed to get it complete so that my lovely person I wrote this for would get a fic to read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I tried my best to work with what I had gotten and I hope you like this, I'm very new at the whole writing so I still have things that I have to work on in general but overall I thought I did a good job.

It’d been a rough week for them all, the tour going on and management throwing different interviews or photo shoots, or promoting merchandise at them left and right. So, it couldn’t have possibly been his fault when his knee started to ache every so often, depending on how much he walked on it or not that day. Usually, being on his feet almost everyday except on the rare occasions that they had off to rest up and relax before they were back at it again. It was like an endless cycle of shows, interviews, photo shoots, promos and etc that kept all of the boys in general constantly on the move. To say the very least they were practically dead on their feet, barely having a long enough time to recoup from the tour, stress, and minimum sleep they get. It was basically an everyday ordeal of work, work, and work. But as of recently they were beginning to to gradually come to the end of one of their tour legs, somewhere out in the Middle East finishing up the cities and shows there before getting a months break to rest up and prepare for their Europe leg that was coming up soon after. 

The sound of the break was like music to their ears of course, every time they had a break they tried to make the best of it and get back into good shape before kicking it off again in their first show in the Europe leg, Manchester. They would be returning back to their homes for a small while to of course visit their families before going off on their own once again and doing whatever. The two love birds, Harry and Louis going off somewhere together during the break while Liam went off to visit Sophia, and Zayn of course sticking with family for a while before he’d move on somewhere mysterious as always and fall right off the face of the earth for the rest of the break. As for Niall, he hadn’t really planned what to do, deciding that yes, family and friends would be visited for about a week or so before he left and did whatever he wanted on his own. Although he didn’t really know what he was going to do for the other three weeks of his break, maybe go hang with and have a pint or something back in London, or stick around in Ireland for a while longer. Maybe even return to his flat and just chill there for those three weeks, stay inside and recoup, especially because of the few days of aching thrills of pain in his knees he’d been having.

That night though, was the second-to-last show they had of the Middle Eastern leg of tour, doing their usual energy filled craze on stage, singing their hearts out and jumping around to interacting with the crowd that night. Niall wasn’t entirely sure where they were tonight, he figured it didn’t really matter much about where they were but he had a slight idea as of where. Walking around the backstage, he noticed the many crew members rushing around and setting things up, the thrilling rush of adrenaline starting to kick in like it always did before the start of every show. Just another reminder of where he actually was, and how amazing it was to be in this kind of job, to be doing his dream job and for being successful as well. It was just absolutely incredible really. 

On his way to getting his clothes changed into the ones for the show, he felt a familiar sharp aching feeling in his knee making him grimace as he limped slightly to wardrobe, waving off a girl who seemed to be a new addition to the team before he began to slide on the basic shirt and dark skinny’s that seemed to only cling onto his legs. He gave the girl a warm smile, before letting his eyes search around for a moment as they landed on Zayn who’d he hadn’t seemed to have noticed until now when he entered the room, meeting the caramel pair of eyes that seemed to look straight through him as if he already knew something was slightly off about him. It made Niall a bit jittery as he felt his watchful stare on him before it seemed to move onto Harry and Louis as they barged in with a fit of loud giggles, nudging one another with grins before they proceeded to get ready for the show. He seemed to relax a bit once he knew his attention wasn’t turned on him, although he knew that he would more than likely have a talk soon enough, most likely after the show. 

 

During the performance, he couldn’t hide the grin that seemed to never leave his face throughout the whole show, the crowd was absolutely wild and energetic like they were. All together it was a magnificent time with the fans, and he and the other four knew how much they killed the show so far, everything was going well at the moment. They had just finished off the song Strong and were moving on to the next which happened to be Better Than Word afterwards. It was going really well, until a few girls would throw things onto the stage, directed at the boys in general. Now, with every concert they all knew there would be things thrown onto the stage, since it’s happened so many times it really wasn’t something new to them all. But every now and then there would be one person with a good arm, and every now and then something would hit them directly very hard. Of course it would hurt, because why wouldn’t it if it was thrown hard? Well, Niall had been walking around the stage, interacting with a few fans in the crowd close by and wasn’t paying much attention really until something was flung at him from what he saw out of the corner of his eye. When it hit him though, it hit him directly in the knee sending a wave of sharp pain throughout his leg as he bent over with sharp intake of air clutching his knee. 

Who knew the fans had such a good aim? An arm seemed to wrap itself around his shoulders, knowing immediately that it was Harry’s as he gritted his teeth for a moment before standing up a bit straighter, the roar of the fans around him making his ears ring.

“You alright? Are you hurt?” Harry’s voice seemed far away in his ears, as he shook his head slightly before shifting his weight onto his other leg, feeling the sharp pain race up again making a whimper escape his lips.

“They hit my bad knee.” He murmured his eyes flickering up to meet Harry’s as he leaned most of his weight against Harry for support.

“Fuck-alright hold on, we’ll get you off to Paul and have a doctor check you out alright?” Niall nodded slightly, his eyes flickering around the crowd of fans for a moment, blinded momentarily by the flashes of light before turning his attention towards the other boys as Liam rambled on to the fans while Louis and Zayn came over noticing something wrong.

“What the bloody hell happened? Did they hurt you-” Louis exclaimed with worry, his face serious as he glared out at the direction the shoe had came from that hit Niall.

“We need to get him checked out by a doctor to make sure his knees okay, can you help me take him backstage to Paul?” Harry explained quickly, the fans beginning to scream louder noticing something was going on between the four. 

“Yeah-wrap your arm around Ni-that’s it okay you’re doing well.” Harry tightened his arm around his waist while Niall let his arm wrap around Zayn’s shoulder, letting them guide him off the stage with Louis in tow before being set down onto the couch and having Paul come over, instructing the three to return back onto the stage while he called a doctor to come check his knee.

“You’re okay Ni, just take a deep breath. Everything’s going to be fine don’t you worry.” Paul reassured him, once he got off the phone reaching out to ruffle his hair before standing close by as a guard feeling protective of the boy.

It took a while longer before a doctor had arrived, checking him over before explaining that everything was looking fine for now, nothing bad had happened to his knee but he should really look into getting surgery on them right away. The sound of getting surgery done on them both scared him, he always knew he had bad knees but he never thought he’d have to get surgery on them like this. With a shaky nod, he had thanked the doctor before taking the ice given to him and pressing it onto his aching knee. Pulling out his phone he texted Greg about what happened, knowing that his family needed to know about what was going to happen in the next few weeks as he called the hospital he usually went to when need be, as well as where the boy’s go and scheduled a date. Once it was done he relaxed back against the couch running a hand over his face as he sighed feeling scared at the idea of getting surgery done. 

 

After the show the boys had made sure to be watching Niall, too make sure nothing like that happens again, doing it out of their care for Niall as a brother. Of course, it wasn’t until a week or so later that he was heading into the hospital getting ready to have his surgery done today, his phone tucked away in his pockets as he talked to the women at the front desk before heading down a hall and into a room to get prepped for surgery. A nurse came in soon enough, supplying him a gown to change into before taking his vitals and such to make sure everything would run smoothly. Giving him the okay afterwards to lay on the bed and that the doctor would be in shortly to get him for the surgery. While he waited on the bed, he grabbed his phone and checked the many texts he received from the boys, smiling slightly at how much they cared about him as he replied back to them immediately before setting his phone back where it was and waiting for the doctor to grab him for his operation. 

It was only a few minutes longer before they wheeled him down and into the operating room, and prepped him up, putting him under a moment afterwards before continuing with the surgery. After a few hours passed, he was wheeled back into his room which was very private do to him being in a band, as he laid in the bed hopped up on the pain medicine they had given him and the anesthesia he’d receive. Soon enough, a knock was sounded on the door before it was opened to reveal a blurred figure, noticing soon after it was Zayn standing in the door frame which made him confused as to what he was doing here.

“What you doing here?” Niall asked, his words slurring as he blinked at Zayn for a moment before watching him sit in the chair beside the bed, giving him a small smile.

“To keep an eye on you.” Zayn stated simply, with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned forward and assessed him with observing eyes, noting the brace on his knees and the stitches as well.

“Mkay.” Niall hummed softly with a smile, his eyes closing for a moment before he blinked them open and stared at Zayn curiously.

“Did the boys put you up to this?” He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Zayn for a moment as Zayn chuckled before shaking his head.

“No Niall, I came here myself to make sure you were alright. I care about you being safe.” Zayn spoke softly, his eyes warm and welcoming as he stared into them for a moment before finally nodding and accepting his word on it.

“Does it hurt at all?” Niall jolted a bit, having begun to fall asleep from the drowsiness he was feeling as he stared at Zayn before shaking his head with a dopey grin.

“No-they gave me a ton of pain medicine so I wouldn’t feel anything, said I could go home in a few days and that I’d need to go to therapy for my knees and such.” Niall proclaimed with a hum, his voice dying off at the end as his eyes flutter shut again, staying closed as he dozed off.

“Sleep tight Ni, I’ll be here in the morning.” A voice whispered, a hand brushing away the hair from his face as he finally slept.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

In the morning Niall woke with a groan to the tugging of his IV and the dull pain radiating from his knees, the sound of a girl’s voice apologizing profusely before the pain went away and was replaced with comfort and relief. The door sounding shut as the nurse seemed to leave before the room returned into a layer of silence it had once been before, his eyes fluttering open to the slight light filtering into the room from the window on the left wall. His eyes searching the room before stopping upon the slumped figure of Zayn laying in the chair, his hair mussed in different directions, eyes filled with the remnants of sleep as he looked to Niall with a warm smile.

“How’re you feeling?” Zayn had asked, with concern laced in his tone as Niall hummed before swallowing the cup of water on the side table beside the bed he was laying on.  
“Alright, tired.” Niall shrugged, as he glanced over at Zayn watching him for a moment before yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“The doctor said there’s a possibility of you getting discharged tonight if you’re feeling well enough.” Zayn mused, trying to lighten up the mood noticing the slight exhaustion in his face.

“I’m guessing I’ll be needing someone to babysit me until my knees are better then yeah?” Niall asked, knowing full well he’d most likely need someone to help take care of him since his surgery, at least until he could get back up on his feet without assistants and do much of anything.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Zayn shook his head once in disagreement before looking at him with an expressionless face.

“No-just someone to make sure you’re fine for the next couple of weeks.” Zayn corrected, his tone firm yet pleasant, trying to rid Niall of such a thought as he reached over the grabbed the empty little cup on the side table and walking over to toss it in the bin.

“Do you think the fans will be mad at me?” Niall asked in a small voice, his eyes flickering down to his hands for a moment as he heard Zayn pause from where he was standing before walking over and resting a hand on his arm with a frown.

“Of course not-how could they be mad at you for something that isn’t your fault.” Zayn exclaimed with slight disbelief, shaking his head for a moment before his eyes softened as he watched the way Niall picked at the light blanket cover his lower half nervously.

“But-I-I-” He was cut off by Zayn’s hand giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

“It’s not your fault, don’t be so hard on yourself Ni.” Zayn gave him a warm smile, which seemed to lighten up his mood as he stared for a moment before his lips turned up into a small smile.

“Alright.” There was a pleasant silence in the room, the only noise being the footsteps of nurses and doctors passing by to check up on other patients in the building.

After a good while, Niall shifted in the bed making a slight face of pain as he stopped and relaxed back into the hospital bed before trying again and maneuvering himself into a sitting position, head swarming dizzily for a moment before everything seemed to calm down a bit. 

“What’re you up for-you should be laying down and resting.” Zayn frowned, reaching out and grasping a hold of his arm moving him back down into the bed.

“Don’t want to lay around all day.” Niall slurred back, the pain medication make his mind a jumbled mess as he was pushed back onto the bed and covered back up with the light blanket draped over his lower half, watching as Zayn seemed to return to the plastic seat placed beside the bed.

“You’re injured, and supposed be on bed rest for a while, there’s definitely no way you’re going to be up on your feet and back to normal.” Zayn stated firmly, letting his eyes shift away from his own before moving down towards the illuminated glow of his phone screen.

“I know that.” Niall huffed out crossing his arms slightly before he turned his attention to the nurse walking into the room to check out his vitals and pain medicine situation.

 

After he was deemed good, and dosed with more medicine the nurse finally left the two alone but not before telling Zayn that he had an hour left to visit before visitors were to leave, the time somehow passing by so quickly as it seemed to be late evening. It was quiet at first, the sound of the monitors beeping the only noise breaking the silence before Zayn spoke up.

“The lads are going to come visit once you’re released and stuff, said they’d bring over some things while we’re on a short break from tour.” He explained, making Niall frown at the thought of the fans becoming upset by the news.

“How long is the break going to be?” Niall asked quietly, picking at the thin blanket that laid over him, feeling the medicine starting to kick in as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly seeming ready to go back to sleep even though he had slept most of the day away.

“A couple weeks, just until you’re able to walk around and such, although you won’t be allowed to do much because of your knee.” Zayn explained, looking at him with an amused look as he noticed the way the blonde seemed to be falling asleep already.

“You should sleep-I can come and take you back to mine to watch over you tomorrow when you’re released.” He suggested, getting up out of the plastic chair and checking to make sure the blanket was covering enough, not wanting Niall to get cold in the middle of the night.

“Okay.” Niall hummed, eyes already fluttering shut as he let sleep wash over him not bothering to notice the silent click of the door shutting as Zayn quietly left the room, but of course not before leaning over and pressing his lips to the blonde’s temple.

The sound of the monitors steady beeping the last thing he heard before he finally let unconsciousness wash over him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following day came and went as quickly as it had arrived. Niall being released from the hospital in the late afternoon, taken out to the awaiting car in a wheelchair as he was surrounded by bodyguards and of course Zayn. Still wary of the small group of fans that had gathered by the front entrance of the hospital over the past few hours, finally becoming much larger than it had been in the early morning hours. Of course once they had safely transferred themselves in the black-tinted windowed car, the crowd that had gathered seemed to disperse and go back to their regular lives much to their relief. 

After an hour drive towards where Niall would be staying during the break, they finally arrived at the small flat that would be his home for the next few weeks. Saying a quick goodbye to the driver before he was guided into the building by Zayn, feeling tired and drained already from the ride here, he was very appreciative of the other lad when he was guided towards the couch to lay down and rest.

“Thank you.” Niall mumbled, with a tired smile earning one in return as he watched Zayn hand him a blanket before getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

“You’re welcome-are you hungry at all? I can make something that’s probably better than that crappy hospital food.” Zayn chuckled, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him as Niall nodded his head, loving the idea of eating something better than the bland hospital food he was served.

“Alright, anything in particular? I was going to just make sandwiches or something like that.” 

“That’s sounds good to me.” Niall smiled, giving him a thumbs up as Zayn walked off to make them, returning a while later with two plates and handing one to him.

“Here you go.” He took the plate from Zayn, with a grateful look before eating the sandwich he made quietly, enjoying the taste of real food before he quickly finished and set the plate aside next to the small brown bag that held his pain medication for his knee. 

“It was really good, thank you.” Niall told him relaxing back against the couch more before moving and getting himself in a more comfortable position, wincing at the slight jostle of his knee.

Zayn shrugged in reply, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched with observant eyes noticing him wince as he set his now empty plate aside as well and reached for the small brown bag to take out the medicine. 

“Do you think you need some pain meds now or later?” He asked Niall questioningly, his tone laced with his concern as he watched Niall think for a moment before nodding and waiting patiently as he took two tablets out and handed them to Niall.

“I’ll grab you some water and let you rest, I’ve got to go talk to Liam about the tour anyway.” Zayn flashed Niall a small smile before retrieving a water bottle and handing it to him as he moved upstairs with his phone to make the call.

When he was gone, Niall twisted the cap off the water and took the medicine in his hands quickly, downing it with water before he closed it and set it on the coffee table a few feet away. Grasping the blanket that had been draped over his lap, he tugged it closer before shifting into a comfier position with the intention of getting more rest like he had been doing the past couple of days. His eyes drooping as he draped an arm over his stomach before closing his eyes completely and relaxing back into the cushions. 

Upon hearing quiet footsteps making its way towards him, he blinked up in the direction to see Zayn walk back into the room with his phone shoved into his pockets. Letting out a yawn Niall watched as he grabbed the plates before taking them to the kitchen and put them into the sink. Feeling warm and cozy Niall smiled slightly, grabbing his phone he had set on the coffee table he scrolled through his twitter feed, sending out a quick tweet to let the fans know what had been going on the past few days before closing the app and returning his phone to its original spot.

It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep, waking up again to have Zayn take care of him like he had said he would since his surgery. The days to follow, being the same as the days before, with Zayn helping out with the little things he needed or the big things that took time and effort to complete, especially since he couldn’t do them himself. After a few weeks, he eventually could start trying to walk around again, given instructions from the doctor and therapist on what to do that would help him recover from his surgery, of course having Zayn there every step of the way as well as the support he’d receive from the boys. Of course it wasn’t very long before the weeks that followed he was back with the boys on their tour, although he still needed the support of his crutches he’d been given and he wasn’t able to run about or walk for too long, he could still go out and put on the show the fans that came would want to see, and that’s all that really mattered to him. As well as how lucky he was to have the support and care of his three brothers, and possibly someone that was more to him than a brother. 

 

In the end, everything turned out okay, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
